Just like the Movies
by Momentarily Infinite
Summary: Fang gets caught in a trap. What will Max do about it? Random faxness fluff. Oneshot. My first fic.


**Sorry for the confusion if I'm on your alert list. I_ did _upload this earlier, but the formatting messed up, so I deleted it. And then I was kicked off the computer. Parents rolls eyes**

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. It's rather OOC, but whatever. Constructive flames welcomed. **

**Disclaimer – Do not own Max ride blablabla, only own a copy of each books, blablabla, etc etc. You all know what I mean.**

MPO

I smiled up at the sky. It was sunny, but not majorly hot. Just, you know, just right. We'd taken the lack of rain as an opportunity to finally leave the cave that had become our home for the past week. We'd gone into the nearest town, stocked up on necessities, the usual.

And now we were enjoying a peaceful day, completely without worry. Well, not really. I was tense, prepared; if by some off chance erasers _did _come to get us, I'd be ready to kick their butts from here to Pennsylvania. Uh, kind of.

"Hey Max, can we go play in the river?" I opened one eye lazily, looking directly into Angel's adorable – but rather dirty; I have to get these kids cleaned up, soon – face, and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go too far downstream, and you know, other things I might say if I was fully awake." I heard the sound of footsteps running, and then I was awake. Damn kids. I opened my eyes and sat up fully, taking in my surroundings. Basically, a big field. Exciting? Yeah, not really.

"You alright?" I turn my head to meet Fang's gaze. Funny, I thought he'd gone with the others.

"Yeah I'm fine." He stared into my face, scrutinizing my expression. Looking for lies. Isn't the leader supposed to be trusted?

"Alright, I believe you. Want to go for a walk?" I hesitated, looking back to where I could barely hear the shouts of my flock.

_We'll be fine Max. _I sighed. No arguing with Angel.

I got up, brushing down my tattered jeans – I also need to get the flock new clothes – and followed Fang into the woods. It was light enough for me to be able to see easily.

We walked for a few minutes, and then Fang stopped. I raised an eyebrow, looking at my second-in-command expectantly.

"Max I-" His sentence was cut short. Stepping forward, he had walking directly into one of those old rope-traps. He was pulled up by one leg, swinging from a branch about 30 feet in the air.

Alright, if you were in my position what would you do? Help the guy out immediately: maybe. Stand, shocked, for a second, and then burst out laughing at the expression on your usually emotionless best friends face? Heck yes. I could feel Fang's eyes boring into mine – glaring more like – as I leaned back against the tree for support.

After a few moments, I was able to stand by myself. I walked up to Fang, who was still scowling at me. His face was the same level as mine. I smiled innocently at him and, as if he wasn't really hanging upside down from a tree, I carried on the conversation.

"So, what were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter. Get me down!" He reached up one of his arms to try and loosen the knot around his ankle. My hand shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling it back down. I wasn't ready to give up this position of superiority just yet.

"What were you going to say?" No response. Typical. I stared at him, wearing him down. He seemed to get the picture that I wasn't going to let him down yet, and he sighed.

"Max, come here." I stepped forward, my hand slipping down his arm as I moved closer. He glared at me.

"You're still about a foot from me. Closer." I looked at him apprehensively, and then moved closer, our faces a few inches away from each other. I was overwhelmed by the close proximity, and started breathing heavier. My hand had now slipped all the way down his arm, and he grasped it in his tightly. Suddenly, I understood.

I thought quickly through every argument I had – why I should do this, why I shouldn't. The pros and cons seemed about even. And then I looked into Fang's upside-down face. Sensing my hesitation, the regret was seeping into his features. It made my choice.

I closed the space between us, pressing my lips to his. We stood, our lips working against each other, until we couldn't breathe. Quickly catching our breath, we closed the gap again.

And I bet you think you know what happened next?

It started to hail. Huge hailstones crashed down around us. Yeah, ouch.

But I didn't care. I had Fang, and that was all I wanted.

Just like the movies. …Sort of.


End file.
